wayoftheswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Moon Empire VS Viking Midguaard War 2012
On the Date of April 3, 2012 at approximately 1:20am, The SME and Viking Midgaaurd agreed to go through the motions of a full out cultural war. Below is an exert from the Facebook page post that informed the members of both groups. "This morning, in the pre-dawn darkness at 1:20am, war has officially been declared between the Empire of the Sakura Moon and the Kingdom of Migaard... 'Many det'ails concerning this will be released, this is not just some silly little statement, this war will not end until one side i''s declared victorious and either the Viking Queen Valkyrie or the Emperor Battousai surrenders..."' SME Spills First Blood - SME 1 - 0 VMG On the date of April 22, 2012 at approximately 2:15pm, The SME (Numbering about 65), enforced primarily by it's Northern shogunate Shinseigawa, raided the Northern Viking homeland in Mandrin park, helped by their Reaper allies (Viking forces numbered about 38). After 4 grueling games on a narrow strip of land, the SME came out on top in all four. As the winners of the fight, the SME leader Battousai had this to say about the battle. "The first legitimate WotS War began yesterday with the Empire of the Sakura Moon raiding the Midgaard homeland. It is said that history is written by the victors, this is why I am writing this passage... With very little warning, the Kingdom of Midgaard was warned of a raid by the Imperials. The next day, around 60 Sakura Moon warriors descended upon the capital. To her credit, the Viking Queen called roughly 35 of her warriors to the defense of Midgaard and what a defense it was! After three battle games, the Sakura Moon took the day, but not with any ease. Midgaard and their allies dealt good damage and held their own against almost double their number. We then evened up the odds and sent the Sakura Moon 1st Corps to join with the Vikings in two Kill the King games. We soon saw that adding 1st Corps didn't even the odds up at all, it in fact tipped them, pretty generously, in to Midgaard's favor. After a day of fighting an outnumbered opponent, we got a taste of our own medicine and once again had some amazing fights. Honestly, this was the greatest WotS event I have ever been to in terms of the sportsmanship, camaraderie, brotherhood, aggressive combat-to-acting like assholes ratio, and some good evolution for WotS. I want to personally thank the members of Atlantis that were in attendance to Marshall the battles and it was awesome having you guys on the field for the fun-fighting. I want to thank Midgaard and the Reapers for putting up an amazing fight outnumbered (some of my favorite battles were while we were outnumbered) and I want to thank Sarah for being a good sport and allowing us to invade her park. This event proved to me that WotS is hungry for more stuff like this. Hungry for day events, hungry for raids, and hungry for more of this rivalry. If this one event is any sign, it would appear that we are on the right track to showing the proper maturity to really get into this organizational and start taking it to other levels. Please don't disappoint me and just stay positive. Above all else, to my warriors of the Sakura Moon, you guys really impressed me yesterday. All of you proved to me that our Empire isn't in nearly as bad a shape as I thought it was. All three of our Army Corps' were present and we accomplished everything we set out to accomplish. The greatest thing I heard all day really sums up what we did right and what we need to continue to do. I went to speak with Dylan Jacob Collins in between battles and he said something to the effect of, "You know, it's funny, we (the SME) fight really fucking well as a team!" I had to laugh at that statement because I couldn't remember the last time all of us, as the SME, stood together against a common enemy, undivided, and actually worked together! We weren't glory-hogging, we weren't running around like idiots or letting stupid inter-clan rivalries get in the way of our teams' mission at hand. All of us, either not knowing the person next to you or if you had fought next to that person numerous times before, were focused and fighting with intent. The bond was there, the brotherhood was there, I was honestly moved. Everyone fought their hardest, I can't point out a single unit or Corps that failed in their purpose or didn't meet or exceed my expectations. Thank you SME, for making me proud of my Empire, for reminding me of why I should be involved with this and wearing this silly title. Finally, WotS is alive and strong. It's alive in me and in LeMay, it's alive in the SME and in Midgaard, it's alive in our boogie boards and below-standard garb, it's alive in our parks, on our fields, it's alive in your clans and most importantly it's alive in you guys. You guys make WotS, WotS! Keep doing that..." Aftermath A few wounded were reported, but lasting injuries seem to be absent from the fight. However, one member was supposedly blacklisted from the war for hitting ememies with the shaft/core of his polearm on purpose. This has been recorded as a warning for others who might risk seriously injuring others to win a 'fun' war. Rule offenders WILL BE KICKED.